1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to blind riveting devices and, more particularly, to those devices which facilitate automatic insertion of blind rivets.
2. Prior Art
The use of blind riveting is a procedure which is well known in the prior art as exemplified by numerous disclosed blind rivet devices. The typical blind rivet disclosed in the prior art constitutes a tubular body having a radially projected head at one end thereof, the other end being formed into a structure which is adapted to receive the rivet forming head of a pulling stem or mandrel. The mandrel has at one end thereof the enlarged, rivet forming head having a beveled surface adapted to intimately contact the receiving surface at the end of the rivet body.
The description set forth hereinabove partially describes all of the blind rivets disclosed in the prior art. In the prior art, devices differ in the manner in which the rivet body is set within the working piece. Some of the devices disclosed by the prior art provide a mandrel which is screwthreaded or otherwise capable of being gripped by a pulling tool at the axial end opposite the enlarged end thereof. In addition, some of the devices disclosed by the prior art provide a break-off groove intermediate the gripping portion and enlarged head so that the mandrel will break when a predetermined level of axial stress is placed thereon.
All of the devices disclosed by the prior art are deficient in substantially one characteristic. All of the devices are so constructed that the blind rivets must be individually set within the working piece after which the mandrel is gripped and pulled to set the rivet within the working piece. Because of the configuration of the mandrel on substantially all of the devices disclosed in the prior art, the blind rivets are not capable of being used with automatic insertion equipment.
The present invention substantially solves the problems which have heretofore been unresolved by the devices disclosed in the prior art. A carrier element having a predetermined width and longitudinal length has rivet bodies disposed therein at uniform intervals. Apertures are disposed along the longitudinal dimension of the carrier element intersticial with the rivet bodies for providing accurate means for registering the carrier element and rivet bodies within any automatic insertion equipment being used. The rivet bodies being removably secured along the carrier element provide an improved blind rivet assembly which permits the blind rivets to be inserted within a workpiece utilizing automatic insertion equipment.